Harry Potter, Behind Death's Door
by ObsequiousAl
Summary: Takes place starting just after Deathly Hallows.  As canon as possible HP/GW, RW/HG
1. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything hairy. And I don't own anything related to Harry. He and his friends are all Ms. Rowling's creations, and I mean no infringement on her rights.**

The war is over, but at what cost? Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, rows of friends, acquaintances, just in the last battle alone. Why did they have to die? They all fought bravely and sacrificed for, how did Dumbledore and Grindelwald phrase it, "For the Common Good." They shouldn't have had to give themselves.

Standing there, with his hands in his pockets, surveying the great hall, Harry felt overwhelmed with emotions. Among them, grief, sorrow, sadness, for those gone; jubilation, relief, gladness that it was finally done; and exhaustion, pure exhaustion after what seemed like an eternity of running, hunting, and fighting. What was there left to do? After it seemed like everyone had wrung his hands, congratulated him, and praised him, even though he didn't feel worthy of it, Harry was left standing in a dimly lit corner, surveying the carnage left in the wake of the final battle.

His best friends, Ron and Hermione, were holding hands, standing with the rest of the Weasleys, mourning the loss of George's twin, Fred. Molly was still hysterical after hours of crying, held by Arthur. George looked shell shocked, almost white as death himself. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny were all holding each other. Harry looked away. It hurt so much to see them, the only family he had left, in so much pain. They all had thanked him, and told him it wasn't his fault, but Harry couldn't help feeling guilty.

If the hadn't stayed at Hogwarts to fight, this never would have happened. They would all still be alive. NO! They still might not be. Voldemort would have com regardless, and would have hunted everyone he know down, one by one, to get to him. It just hurt so much.

Harry turned and walked back out of the great hall, along the stone walkway littered with rubble from the battle.

A female voice to his right said, "Thank you, Harry," but he couldn't see her, so despondent was his mood. His eyes wouldn't even lift from the ground and his shoes.

Harry looked up a while later to find himself face to face with the Fat Lady. His wandering took him to the first real home he ever knew, the Gryffindor Common Room. At that moment, he realized he didn't know the password, but then he heard a dreamy, distracted voice, and of course saw Luna. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and she immediately grabbed Harry in an all encompassing hug, as the portrait opened. Both teens just held each other for what seemed like hours, as tears of grief fell. After many minutes, the entered the common room together and both flopped into Harry's favorite armchair.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." Harry just nodded in response and stared at the ceiling, trying to think about nothing.

"Are you okay?" Harry croaked, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"OK," remarked Luna, "I could go for some plimpie soup, though. It always seems to cheer me up."

Harry grimaced at the thought of the last time he'd heard plimpie soup mentioned. None other than Luna's father, Xenophilus had said Luna was fishing for plimpies, when he was actually trying to delay himself, Ron, & Hermione and turn them into the death eaters. Harry knew Xenophilus was just trying to save Luna, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Luna, who seemed to have read his reaction perfectly, said, "I'm sorry again for what Daddy did."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I might have done the same thing in his place."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Hmm. Thank you, Luna. For just being here. I think I'm going to get some sleep. Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"I won't, Harry. Sleep… well."

Harry turned, and headed up to the dorms to find what was his four poster empty, and looked like it has been unused all year. He laid down, still dressed in the grungy robes he's been wearing for what seemed like ever, and immediately fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of friends hit by green wand-light and falling down never to move again.

Harry woke, covered in sweat, to find that it had gotten light outside. He just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, painfully reliving the events of the prior day before dragging himself out of bed.

He walked slowly down to the common room to find Luna still there, sleeping in the chair.

In another chair, staring into the fire, was Ginny. She looked over toward him sensing movement, and stood up too fast, which caused her to almost faint. Harry instinctively rushed forward to catch her and eased her and himself back into the chair.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him with her puffy eyes and mouthed, "No." No sound came out. "You?" she whispered, looks of longing and hope making their way to her face.

"I will be, I guess," Harry answered, not believing it himself. "Where is everybody?"

"In the great hall. They've brought beds for everyone here, and those that…" here her voice cracked and she couldn't say the words, "…have been brought to a pavilion outside." Ginny started crying again, and Harry pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry," he said placatingly.

"No!" Ginny almost yelled, causing Luna to wake up suddenly, "You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Harry just looked at her knowing she should agree, but not exactly believing it.

Ginny stared back, the tears stopping, with the blazing look Harry loved, and said, "Say it. It's not your fault. It was Riddle. It was always Riddle, and those less than human followers of his. Don't you EVER forget that. You've done so much. So much," she trailed off.

By that time, Luna was standing up and said, "She's right, you know. You really should say and believe it's not your fault. False accusations are known to promote wrackspurt infestations." With that, she headed toward the Fat Lady.

"Thank you, Luna… for finding me. It's… not my fault."

"I had only to follow the trail of nargles," is all Luna answered, as the Fat Lady closed behind her, and left Harry alone with Ginny.


	2. Dealing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or anyone else here. Also, I'm not a billionare. If I were, the words you're reading would be written in platinum.**

**"**Thanks, Ginny."

"For what?"

"I don't know, for always being there for me. For being here now. For believing in me. I don't know."

"I always knew you'd win. I just didn't know it would be like this." A single tear dripped from her eye onto her cheek, and she threw her arms around Harry, sobbing softly into his shoulder.

"I missed you…I was soo worried; sniff and then you came to Hogwarts. I had to get here to see you. Nothing could keep me away." Then Ginny lifted her head up and looked Harry straight in the eyes, light hazel to bright green. Ginny's eyes looked tired, worn down, grief stricken. She said in a shaky voice, "You…were…dead…" then a blazing looking came into her face and she yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER DIE ON ME AGAIN, HARRY POTTER!" She sounded so much like Molly Weasley when she said it, Harry couldn't help but to let out a snort.

Then Ginny smiled. Then Harry smiled. Then they both busted up laughing, absolutely hysterically. Not so much because this was that funny, it was a bit, but it was more so a release of built up tension and fears. After they both laughter themselves hoarse, they hugged, and just held each other for another couple minutes.

"So, uh…" Ginny began hesitantly, "Are we… Am I… still your girlfriend," she almost blurted out the last part.

"Are you kidding, of course, if you still want me to be your boyfriend, that is," Harry answered, cheeks turning a bright red, almost comparable to a Weasley.

"Well, you did just defeat Voldemort, 'the Dark Lord'" Ginny used finger quotes in the air, "come back from death, and are the hero of the wizarding world. You'll do," Ginny giggled playfully. The her demeanor changed substantially, and her face became completely serious. "In that case, you can have this. I've been saving it for you."

Harry's eyes got wide and his eyebrows rose inquisitively as Ginny leaned toward him very slowly, closer and closer until their lips met. They kissed, drawing themselves together, until they were out of breath.

When they broke apart, Harry remarked, "Wow. That was almost worth the wait."

Ginny giggled, "Almost?" Then they hugged again.

"Harry," Ginny began, "it's George. He's not taking this well. I should get back with the family."

Harry looked into her honey eyes, and answered after taking a deep breath, "Let's go."

"Thank you, Harry. And please remember, everyone is so grateful for you. It wouldn't do to go back to blaming yourself."

"I'll remember that."

The teens walked out of the portrait hole, back into the castle halls. The devastation was immense; large chunks of wall and ceiling littered the walkway. They headed down the stairs toward the main castle entrance, and looked out the gaping opening that had been the large double oaken doors but one day prior. There were three enormous pavilions, two of which were lit with a soft magical green light.

"Fred is over there," Ginny pointed a shaking finger to the left-most pavilion.

Harry squeezed her hand, and led her over to the entrance.

"Harry!" A young voice called.

Harry looked over to the right of the pavilion to see Dennis Creevy running up to him. Harry was dreading this encounter. Dennis' brother, Colin, had stayed behind the previous day after all underage students were ordered to leave the grounds, and he had been among the dead after the battle.

"Harry, they said you did it. Tell me it's over now, and no one else has to... die." There was a pleading, frantic, almost hysterical look in Dennis' eyes.

"Voldemort's dead, Dennis. I'm sorry about Colin."

At the mention of his brother's name, the frantic look gave way to one of agony, and Dennis replied, "Colin wanted to fight. He gave his life so me and my family could live free." After a brief silence where Harry didn't know how to respond, Dennis said, "And so you did it again. Everyone's talking about it, Harry. You sacrificed for us, didn't you?"

"I guess," Harry mumbled.

"Thank you," Dennis sincerely stated, then walked slowly back the way he had come.

"Oh, great," Harry said to Ginny. She gave a weak grimacing smile in return, then they stepped inside the pavilion.

There were three rows of raised dais, containing large silver caskets with the Hogwarts crest and the victim's name etched in gold lettering on each. The room had rows of green burning torches along each wall, and there were chairs next to teach casket, most holding grieving family members. Harry noticed many friends in the pavilion, standing next to their deceased loved ones. Andromeda Tonks was down on the right, holding little Teddy Lupin, tears falling, no doubt by Tonks' and Remus' caskets. The Weasleys were a little further down on the left. Molly was no longer hysterical , but she was still crying, and being held by Arthur. George wore the same blank look he had the prior day. Ron and Hermione weren't there , but Charlie and Bill both had their arms around Percy.

"Excuse me for a minute," Harry said to Ginny, nodding toward Andromeda and Teddy. Ginny forced a smile and nodded back.

Harry walked over to Andromeda who was sitting with a sleeping Teddy, and said, "I'm sorry."

Andromeda responded, "Don't be, Harry. I know Nymphadora and Remus had to come here. They wouldn't turn away from a battle, either one of them. I can only imagine what he will be like," a small smile coming to her face as she looked town at a green haired Teddy, showing his metamorphagus qualities even while sleeping. "He's all I have left," she stated bluntly, exactly as Harry was thinking how Fred Tonks had been killed by death eaters just a few weeks earlier.

"I know you're his godfather, Harry, but don't you think he should live with me, at least for the time being? He'll definitely keep me busy. I want you to come by as much as you can, though, any time, night or day, but I'd really like you to learn how to take care of a baby before he's thrust upon you. What do you think?"

"Of course, Andromeda, that sounds like a great idea." Harry gave Andromeda's shoulder a little squeeze, and after looking again at his sleeping godson, and promising to visit soon, excused himself to go over to the Weasleys.

Ginny had her arm around George's waist, and he was leaning back into her.

Molly looked over as Harry approached and pulled him into one of her patented hugs. "Thank you, Harry. No one else will have to die now," she said, looking toward her remaining children present. She then hugged Harry even tighter, and Harry could feel his still tender ribs complain before she let him go. She then took each of her kids in turn, hugging them before saying, "Let's get some sleep," looking at Arthur, "we have another busy day today. We'll need a few hours."

The rest of the Weasleys filed out, leaving George, Ginny, and Harry behind.

George watched them go and looked past Harry saying, "He doesn't feel gone. It's like he's going to jump out of this box laughing about how this was the 'greatest prank yet'. But he's not, is he?"

At this statement, Harry saw George make eye contact for the first time since Harry had seen him since Fred died, "I don't think so, George," Harry answered.

George's eyes moved to the floor, he sighed, and looked back up with a slight twinkle and said, "You came back, didn't you?"

"That's different, but definitely a story that I have to tell you. All of you," Harry said as he looked over to Ginny, "but not here."

The glimmer went out of George's eyes again, and he nodded. "You two go ahead. I'm just going to stay here." George pulled out his wand and transfigured the chair into a recliner, and sat down.

Harry couldn't help but admire George's wand work at a time like this.

"Are you sure, George?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, just don't get into too much trouble, you crazy kids," George forced a smile, then looked away, it falling instantly from his face.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny, and she beckoned him outside. "Take care, George. See you soon."

"K."

Other people thanked Harry, and he murmured responses as they made their way to the entrance.

"How about a walk?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded as they held hands and walked up to and along the black lake. A little further ahead the teens spotted Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville all sitting under the tree that Harry once saw the marauders resting under in Snape's pensieve memory.

Neville said, "Hey, Harry, Ginny."

"Hey, Neville," both Harry and Ginny responded as one. They looked at each other, and sat down, too, smiling.

"What now?" Harry asked, as Hermione had some parchment and a quill out.

"Well, I've started a list," Hermione said, as Ron, who was sitting next to her, rolled his eyes. "I'll go over what we have so far.

"First, Ron and I talked to Kingsley while you were sleeping," (Ron yawned pronouncedly) and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, that hurt."

"Well, this is important."

"So is sleep," Ron muttered, but smiled after.

"Harry, Kingsley is the acting minister of magic, and would like a statement." Harry groaned. "Of course it's your decision, but I wouldn't go into what it was that we were looking for. He's just looking for reassurance that V..Voldemort is gone for good this time."

"Is he?" Neville asked.

"Yes, you made sure of that," Harry answered.

"The snake?"

"The snake."

"But how?"

Harry lowered his voice, and said, "Neville, Luna, have either of you heard of a horcrux?"

"No," Neville answered.

"Of course," Luna said, "A part of the soul is stored in something."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared at her for a moment, open-mouthed.

Hermione was the first to recover, "Well, yes, a piece of one's soul is ripped from the body, and stored in another item, so if someone tries to kill you, you don't completely die. You can be brought back by the piece of soul which still exists."

Neville's eyes got huge, "Nagini was a horcrux?"

"It was the last one. He had seven." Harry's voice got even quieter. "I was one, too." At that piece of news, Ginny, Luna, and Neville gasped.

"You knew?" Ginny asked.

"Harry told us yesterday," Hermione answered.

"I was given a choice to go on," Harry looked to Ginny, "or come back" he looked over to Luna and Neville, "and finish it. And this time Riddle would be gone for good."

Hermione said, "We should tell Ginny, Luna, and Neville the whole story, at least the parts they missed."

"Okay," Harry said, "but you tell it." He laid down on the soft, cool, grass, and stared over at the black lake, watching a tentacle break the surface, as Ginny leaned her head on his chest. Harry breathed in the beautiful flowery scent that came from her, as Hermione talked for close to an hour, just going over the story briefly. By then, Ron was leaning against her snoring softly.

Hermione looked back down to her list and continued, "So Kingsley wants to talk to you at 10:00 this morning. I took the liberty of saying you'd be at the headmistress' office at that time."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"That gives you about 3 hours.

"Next," Hermione said, and lowered her voice slightly, "Kingsley is scheduling a memorial. And this is partly why he wants to see you, Harry. He wants you to give a speech tomorrow."

"WHA? I don't want to give a speech! Kingsley would know that," Harry ranted, his voice echoing in the still morning.

"Of course he does, Harry."

"Then why would he ask that?"

"Harry," Hermione started exasperatedly, "You're the hero of the wizarding world, remember?"

"Don't remind me."

"Well, you are. Again. And you're going to have to start getting used to it. This isn't something that's going to die down, like, ever. People are going to want to see you, shake your hand, and thank you, probably for the rest of your life," Hermione explained.

"Great," Harry sighed.

"I've written a small speech," Hermione ventured cautiously.

"What? When did you get time to write a speech?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry, writing doesn't take that long."

Harry rolled his eyes, and said, "Thank you, Hermione." He took the parchment Hermione offered him, and after a little while his eyebrows rose incredulously, as he looked back at Hermione.

"Well, make it your own. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, you know."

"No, no, it's really good. It's just, I don't know, I'm not really one for giving speeches, but thank you again, Hermione. I really do appreciate it."

"You'll do fine," Luna said, and Neville agreed.

"Next on the list: Harry, you're going to get the Merlin, 1st class."

"No way. I am not!"

"Well, you'll talk about that with Kingsley, I'm sure," Hermione interrupted, before Harry could go on another of his patented rants.

"Sounds like a great meeting," Harry said.

"Harry, I think we're all getting Merlins. Everyone who fought here. Even those that," Hermione's eyes flicked to Ginny, then to Ron next to her, "didn't make it. Their families will be getting their awards. And if they don't have any, it will be picked up by their head of house."

"That's well deserved," Harry stated.

"That's a lot of Merlins," Neville said, his eyes aglow with a very happy look.

"Yes, it would be the most that the Ministry has ever given out at once, by a long shot.

"Next," Hermione said, looking back down at her parchment. Harry groaned, but smiled when Hermione looked up with a slightly irritated look. "Next," Hermione started again, "Gringott's. Harry, I hope you have enough gold for a while, because since we made off with their dragon the last time we were there, I have a feeling the goblins are not going to be very accommodating. Maybe that's something you can bring up with Kingsley, when you talk to him."

"That was really a nice thing you did, Harry," Luna stated serenely.

"Er, what?"

"Freeing the dragon. I'll bet it really enjoyed the flight after being locked up for so long."

"Uh, yeah, I suppose."

"I wonder where she is," Luna said thoughtfully.

"She?" Harry asked. "How do you know..."

"Goblins always use females as guard dragons," Luna responded as if she couldn't believe Harry didn't know that fact.

Harry imagined Grimmauld place with a Hungarian Horntail guard dragon roaring, and Mrs. Black screaming, and visibly shivered.

"Are you cold, Harry, or are your Nargles back?"

"No, Luna. I'm okay. Thanks," Harry answered, smiling.

Hermione was looking at her parchment, and suddenly started crying. Ron woke up and immediately pulled her to him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Her parents," Ron answered, "they're still in Australia with their memories modified. She's dreading their reaction when she tells them what happened."

Hermione stopped crying after a minute to two, and said, "I'm sorry. I just don't know how I'm going to tell them."

Ron was still holding her close, as she said, "And last on my list is Grimmauld place. We have to make sure it hasn't been infiltrated by death eaters before you think about moving back. So just keep that in mind." Hermione yawned loudly.

"Ron, lets go get some sleep. We're going to need it." Ron and Hermione stood up, and holding hands, walked off toward the castle.


	3. The Meeting

"Harry?" Luna asked, "Do you think everyone's afterlife is the same?"

"No, I suppose not. Why?"

"Well, you were there, and you opted not to 'go on' as you put it. Well, I mean to find out," Luna answered.

"Er, how are you going to do that?" Harry asked.

"I've been thinking about it," Luna replied, "and I have been wondering about the arch with the veil at the Department of Mysteries at the ministry of magic. I heard the voices, Harry. My mother is there."

"Sirius," Harry thought. "I'll try to help you," he suddenly responded. "How do you mean to go about it?"

"Well, first we need access to the veil," Luna answered excitedly.

"Hmm," Harry said, "Being the hero of the wizarding world may come in handy after all. I wonder if Kingsley could get me into the department of mysteries. I just may be able to pull that off."

"Oh, I know you can, Harry. Then we'll need to do some tests. I'm going to the school library and see if there's anything there about the veil." With that, Luna jumped up and skipped toward the castle.

"Harry, remember the first thing I said to you in the castle?" Ginny said.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I'm going to help Luna. There's no way I'm going through the veil myself."

"Okay," Ginny reluctantly agreed, "but what about Hermione?"

"Of course we'll help her if she wants," Harry held Ginny tight, "but if it were me, I'd want to go get my parents alone. I'll ask, though."

"Thank you for including me in that statement, Harry. It really means a lot to me."

"I would have done so also when I said I'd help Luna, but I didn't know if you wanted to, because of...Fred."

"That's exactly why I want to," Ginny responded blazingly.

Neville yawned loudly, and got up. "Well, I'll see you guys later." Then he walked away mumbling to himself something that sounded like, "A Merlin. Gran will never believe it."

Harry and Ginny stayed there in the grass under the tree enjoying each others' company and comfort for the next couple hours, catching up with events of the past year. A kiss or two may have worked its way between topics, and before he knew it, it was tie for Harry to go see Kingsley. Harry and Ginny kissed one more time before heading their separate ways. Harry to McGonagle's office, while Ginny headed back to check on George.

Harry walked up the rubble strewn hallways to the entrance of now Headmistress McGonagle's office. The gargoyle still laid on the floor, broken, but the spiral stairs were visible behind, so Harry went up them to the door. He heard a deep voice which he recognized instantly as Kingsley's on the other side. Harry sighed, then knocked.

After which, Professor McGonagle answered, "Enter."

Harry opened the door, and walked in. He saw that the room was decorated in the tartan decor that McGonagle favored. She was sitting in what was once Professor Dumbledore's chair, and off to the left Kingsley was sitting in a plush padded armchair. There was another witch Harry didn't recognize next to him in another, and one empty seat in front of the headmistress facing them all.

Mrs. McGonagle motioned Harry to the empty seat, a plain padded chair. Harry shuffled over and sat down, looked up at Kingsley and nodded.

Kingsley started in his deep baritone, "Harry, first of all, thank you for coming at my request."

Harry glanced over to the witch that he'd not seen before, who was taking notes on a parchment.

"Oh, sorry. Harry, this is my assistant, Mrs. Plunkin. Mrs. Plunkin, Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," she said standing and reaching to shake his hand.

"Er, likewise," Harry said, shaking hers.

Kingsley began again, "We don't know how to thank you enough for what you've done."

"I know how you could, don't," Harry responded, "I don't want some grand ceremony all the time. I'd really just like to be left alone for a while."

"Well," Kingsley continued unabashed, "That we can do," Kingsley motioned around the room, "But the rest of the world won't. You're their hero, Harry. Surely you know that."

"Yeah, great," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"I'll promise you this much, Harry," Kingsley said, "After tomorrow, as long as I'm minister of magic, the ministry will not bother you."

"Er, after tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as I'm sure Hermione has told you, we're having a memorial service tomorrow. You're going to be part of it."

Harry noticed Kingsley didn't ask him.

"How much of a part is up to you," Kingsley continued.

"Up to me?" Harry's temper started rising.

"Hear me out, Harry, before you answer or get upset," Kingsley said diplomatically. "You are going to get the Order of Merlin, first class award. Everyone who fought here will get a Merlin, Second class." And here Kingsley cringed a little, "We, the ministry, that is, I would like you to give a speech."

Harry pulled out the parchment that Hermione had given him, and handed it to Kingsley.

As his eyes scanned over it, Harry said, "Yeah, Hermione told me about this. And I knew what to expect. I _will_ be at the ceremony, not because people want to see me or congratulate me, but because I do have something to say." Harry looked over to the parchment Kingsley was holding, "It's not that," he pointed at it. "I'll keep that, because Hermione went through all the trouble of writing it for me, but that's not my speech. I'll say a few words. I don't even know yet, but they'll be from my heart."

"I know they will, Potter," Mrs. McGonagle said, a rare tear trying to free itself from the corner of her eye.

"Also, I have some requests of you, too, before we go any further," Harry said.

"I'll try to the best of my abilities to honor them, Harry," Kingsley answered.

"First, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny; Order of Merlin, _First_ Class." Harry looked to Kingsley.

"Done," he responded.

"The Hogwarts house elves; special services to the school for every one." Harry looked over at Mrs. McGonagle, her lips pursed.

She said, "Gladly," then smiled.

"You won't forget Grawp or the centaurs, when you're handing out those Merlins," Harry stated, and heard Mrs. Plunkin gulp loudly before she scribbled down the statement. Harry grinned.

"Done, anything else?" Kingsley answered.

Just then, Harry's stomach growled loudly. "A sandwich?" he asked.

"Mrs. Plunkin, please see to Harry's request."

"Of course," She said, and walked out immediately.

"Anything you want to say, off the record, Harry?" Kingsley asked.

Harry thought about it again, and decided to tell just these two; two of the people he most respected in the world. Harry leaned forward. Kingsley and the headmistress, not even realizing it, did likewise.

Harry answered in a low voice, "Horcruxes."

Mrs. McGonagle gasped involuntarily, and Kingsley asked, even more quietly, "Horcrux_es_?"

"Seven," Harry almost whispered.

"And they're..."

"_All_ gone," Harry cut off the minister, "He's not coming back. It's over."

Both Mrs. McGonagle and Kingsley let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"And you, Potter?"

"I was one, too. He used the killing curse on me. Again. And now, now _we're_ free of him."

Both Kingsley and the professor didn't miss the inflection of voice there, and knew just what was meant.

"Thank you, Harry," the headmistress said, the rogue tear finally fighting its way on to her cheek.

Just then, Mrs. Plunkin came back in the office with a tray of sandwiches, some biscuits, and tea.

"Thank you, Lila," Kingsley said as she set them down.

"Thank you," Harry added, as he grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of tea.

Kingsley and Mrs. McGonagle both took a biscuit and some tea, sipping and eating in silence, pondering the information Harry had given.

Harry took and ate a second sandwich, realizing how hungry he really was. After Harry finished his sandwiches, for he had had another, he downed his tea in one, as it had cooled down substantially. Harry looked back up to Kingsley, who met his eyes, and nodded him to proceed.

Harry looked over at Mrs. Plunkin, shrugged and said, "I need to have access tot he veiled arch in the Department of Mysteries."

Mrs. McGonagle snapped out of her reverie, and her eyebrows shot up.

"I'll need to ask why," Kingsley said

"It's a project that Luna, Ginny, and I need to finish."

Kingsley frowned, shifted his feet, and said, "You didn't answer my question, Harry. What do you need it _for_?"

"Er, I'm not sure, exactly," Harry said, opting for the truth, "How about I find out exactly what we're going to do after we finish researching, and I'll let you know before we do anything, if you give us access."

"Tell you what," Kingsley answered, "I'll assign you an unspeakable who's been researching it next week. You can report to him, and he'll grant your access upon my approval. Fair?"

Harry grinned, and said, "Thanks, Kingsley, er, Minister Shacklebolt."

"You may call me Kingsley in private, but please do use my title in public."

"Sure, Kingsley," Harry said smiling again.

"Anything else?" Kingsley asked.

"Um, I don't think... wait! I forgot. I've heard, er, that the goblins are upset at me."

"More like extremely livid, bordering on murderous, actually," Kingsley responded.

"Uh, yeah. What can I do to help that... situation?"

"Probably best to stay away from Gringott's for a while, Harry. Breaking in, stealing from a high security vault, stealing a dragon, freeing it. While grounded in necessity, as is was," Kingsley said, seeing Harry about to argue his view, "I assume you were after something you needed to help finish Voldemort."

An "Eep" slipped out of Mrs. Plankin, hearing this.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Then, the Ministry's Department of Magical Creatures will try to work to solve the problem in our best interests. In the meantime, the Ministry will keep you at our expense."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"You're welcome, of course," Kingsley answered, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Harry answered

"Alright, then you've granted my request to speak tomorrow, service at 10:00 a.m.. My only other request of you is, after your speech, I would like you to read the names of the fallen, as they are added to a marble memorial that will be made. Many wizards and witches are all collaborating on the memorial, and I would like you to talk to them, and add something of your own."

"Er, okay," Harry responded.

Kingsley went on for another half hour, going over the specifics of the ceremony, when each part would take place, who was going to be in it, and it seemed like every minute detail of everything relating thereto. When he was done, Kingsley asked Harry to be ready the next day at 8:30 a.m. Back here at Mrs. McGonagle's office.

Harry left feeling very drained, tired, and kind of depressed after thinking again of all those that died the prior day.


End file.
